Cancer
by Min Young Chan
Summary: Penyesalan adalah akhir dari semuanya, dan air mata adalah saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.KaiSoo FF . RnR pleaseee


Title : Cancer

Cats : Kim Jongin, D.O Kyungsoo, dll

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rating : T

Summary :

Penyesalan adalah akhir dari semuanya, dan air mata adalah saksi bisu kisah cinta FF

Author : Tsabita Kamilah K / Min Young Chan

**Perhatian ! **

**Typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, yaoi / boy x boy, dll**

**Ini ff saya, hasil pemikiran saya sendiri**

**Don't plagiat and siders !**

**Don't like ! Don't read !**

* * *

Cancer

Kaisoo Fanfiction

By : Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa

* * *

Melihat tubuh mungilnya, melihat pipi chubby nya, melihat mata bulat nya, dan melihat bibir kissable nya adalah hal yang terindah bagi Jongin.

Kali ini, tepat di hari minggu tanggal 1 Januari 2014 pertama kalinya seorang Kim Jongin berdandan rapi, atau bisa di katakan sangat rapi. Mengapa demikian ?

Karena seorang Kim Jongin akan menyatakan cinta kepada namja mungil yang merupakan sunbae nya yaitu D.O Kyungsoo.

Sejak awal ia di terima di SMA nya Jongin memang mengagumi Kyungsoo. Maka ia sering sekali menguntit Kyungsoo diam – diam, meminta nomor Kyungsoo pada teman sekelasnya.

Kali ini, munkin hari yang tepat baginya, berdandan rapi, membawa sebuket bunga mawar, dan jangan lupa ! Bau badannya yang dapat membuat orang di sekitarnya menyukai bau badannya.

Baiklah mari kita lihat proses seorang Kim Jongin menyatakan cinta kepada D.O Kyungsoo

* * *

Berada di tengah lapangan, berlutut dan menyodorkan sebuket bunga. Jongin berucap "Sunbae, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku ? Aku sangat menyukaimu. Oh tidak, maksudku mencintaimu".

D.O Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan heran. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Jongin", ucapnya perlahan. Jongin yang melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo tadi menghela nafas menyesal. "Baiklah, aku mengerti sunbae ! Kau tidak mencintaiku", Jongin menundukkan wajahnya menyesal.

"Hei, aku belum berbicara sedikitpun !", ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal. Jongin menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap sunbae nya dengan tatapan heran. "Sebenarnya, sejak kita saling kenal aku sudah jatuh hati padamu. Hanya saja, aku heran namja terkenal sepertimu mengapa menyukai namja sepertiku ?", lanjutnya.

"Sunbae, menurutku sunbae adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Entah mengapa setelah sering mengobrol denganmu aku tertarik. Ah maksudku aku menyukaimu secara tiba – tiba", jawab Jongin sambil menatap lekat Kyungsoo. Sangat lekat.

"Jadi", Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. "Apakah sunbae mau menerimaku ?", tanyanya kembali. Kyungsoo mengambil buket bunga dari Jongin ia mencium bau mawar merah. Ia suka mawar merah. "Jika kau berjanji kepadaku untuk selalu berada di sisiku, tidak masalah", jawabnya enteng.

"Benarkah ?", mata Jongin berbinar – binar. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Gomawo sunbae", dengan cepat Jongin berdiri lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Ne cheonma Jongin", jawab Kyungsoo sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin, ia meresap seluruh bau badan Jongin yang sangat ia sukai. Bau nya tidak menyengat, dan memabukkan. Baunya soft dan membuat ia melayang dalam kedamaian.

* * *

Sering kali Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan – jalan atau kencan kesuatu tempat seperti ke mall, sungai Han, Namsa tower, dan lain – lain.

Di saat mereka kencan, Jongin selalu berbuat tingkah seperti mengajak ketiga peliharaannya. Tiba – tiba berpura – pura jatuh dan meminta Kyungsoo menggendongnya, atau meminta Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya.

Dan di saat itu juga cinta Kyungsoo semakin bertambah padanya, Kyungsoo sangat suka ketika Jongin manja dengannya, terlebih jika Jongin membawa ketiga anjingnya itu.

Tapi, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari bahwa semakin mereka menjalani hubungan, semakin juga ia terkena level 'bahaya'.

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah merasakan bahwa Jongin sudah tidak mencintainya saat Jongin sudah tidak berada di sekolah, dan meninggalkannya karena ada urusan dengan perusahaan ayahnya, di lihat dari begitu Kyungsoo menelfon mengajaknya ke sesuatu tempat Jongin selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama yaitu "Maaf, aku tidak bisa chagi. Aku ada urusan penting".

Atau jika Kyungsoo sms "Bagaimana keadaan mu Jongin ? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku ? Kau baik – baik saja ? Cepatlah kembali, aku merindukanmu". Tetap saja Jongin tidak pernah membalas satu pun sms nya.

Suatu hari, saat Kyungsoo berjalan – jalan dengan Joonmyeon. Di saat itu ia tidak ingin melihat Jongin kembali.

Hari itu, Kyungsoo berjalan ke mall yang terdekat dari rumahnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli buble tea untuknya dan Joonmyen disaat itu ia melihat seseorang tidak lagi bukan adalah Jongin. Tetapi kali ini ia bukannya senang, tetapi ia semakin sedih pascanya Jongin telah menggenggam erat tangan seorang perempuan. Kyungsoo mengerti perempuan itu, karena dia adalah artis yang sedang naik daun.

Krystal Jung

Wanita yang sedang popular di bicarakan orang – orang, wanita berhati lembut, cantik, dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang sangat khas. Membuatnya popularitasnya memuncak terlebih lagi dengan penampilan live nya yang memukau.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendapatkan ide, ia merogoh kantong celana jeans nya dan mengambil smart phone. Di gesernya layar smart phone itu dan ia menemukan kontak yang bertuliskan 'Kim Jongin'. Ia segera berlari mendekati Jongin dan Krystal. Tentu saja ! Sambil menelfon kontak Jongin.

Melihat Jongin telah mengambil smart phone nya, Kyungsoo segera bersembunyi.

"Yoseobo".

"Jongin aku rindu padamu".

"Oh"

"Kapan kau pulang ? Kau ada di mana ?".

"Jangan khawatir aku akan pulang secepatnya, aku berada di kantor milik ayah".

Dusta.

Jelas – jelas saja bahwa Jongin sedang bersama Krystal makan di salah satu restoran di mall ini.

"Benarkah ?".

"Benar, memang ada apa ?".

"Tidak, tidak apa – apa. Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang aku merindukanmu".

"Nde".

Sambungan terputus, Kyungsoo masih melihat Jongin bersama Krystal sedang memakan makanan pesanan mereka.

Oh ya ampun !

Sekarang Jongin telah mencium kedua tangan Krystal !

Dan lihat hasil perbuatannya.

Pipi Kyungsoo telah di banjiri oleh air, air mata. Dadanya sesak melihat perlakuan Jongin ke Krystal.

Oke, tak mau melihat adegan menyakitkan. Kyungsoo berlari secepatnya meninggalkan kedua manusia itu.

* * *

"Kyungsoo kenapa lama sekali ?", tanya Joonmyeon sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Ah mian, tadi ada urusan", Kyungsoo meletakkan buble tea yang ia pesan.

"Salah ya, jika laki – laki menyukai sesama jenis", ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Joonmyeon menyeritkan dahinya.

"Tidak", jawab Joonmyeon singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Tadi aku melihat Jongin", di saat itu juga Joonmyeon tersedak oleh makanan yang ia makan.

"Jinja ?", oke Joonmyeon sekarang telah serius dengan pembicaraan ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, matanya mulai berkaca – kaca lagi.

"Di – Dia bersama yeoja", tembok pertahanan yang telah di buat Kyungsoo hancur sekarang.

"Siapa ?", Joonmyeon mengambil sebuah tisu dari kantong celananya. Ia memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Krystal Jung", jawabnya lirih tetapi Joonmyeon bisa mendengarnya.

"Krystal Jung ? Yeoja yang ramai di bicarakan oleh orang – orang itu ?", tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada yang tidak santai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia meminum buble tea nya. Ya tetap, sambil menangis.

"Jongin, mencium telapak tangan Krystal", oh tidak, tangisan Kyungsoo semakin banyak.

"Kyungsoo", Joonmyeon tertegun.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang hyung",

* * *

Beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu, Jongin kembali hadir di sekolah. Dan itu makin membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati. Kyungsoo selalu berpapasan dengan Jongin jika masuk sekolah, karena jalur menuju kelas Kyungsoo melewati kelas Jongin. Dan di saat itu Kyungsoo selalu melihat Jongin duduk di salah satu bangku yang berdekatan dengan jendela.

Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menatapnya. Sebaliknya, sekarang Jongin yang sering melihatnya. Walaupun Kyungsoo mengerti jika ia selalu di tatap oleh Jongin.

Pernah suatu ketika, saat Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon membeli suatu camilan di kantin. Jongin dtanag menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung", Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang tidak ingin bertatapan muka dengannya.

"Ada apa ?", tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku ?", di saat itu juga Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Tidaklah kau sadar bahwa selama ini aku mencarimu ? Merindukanmu ?! Tapi kau meninggalkanku sendirian bersama yeoja itu !", Amarah Kyungsoo memuncak, ia mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya.

"Yeoja ?", Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya, yeoja yang telah naik daun bernama Krystal ! Apakah kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya ? Kau bersamanya lalu aku menelfonmu dan di saat aku bertanya _"Jongin kau berada di mana ?" _Kau menjawab _"Aku berada di kantor ayah"_ padalhan kau bersama Krystal sedang kencan makan berdua !", mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca – kaca, ia mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening di kedua matanya.

"Hyu – Hyung", Jongin tertegun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. Joonmyeon berjalan kearah Kyungsoo sambil memberikan selembar tisu.

"Kim Jongin, sudah puaskah dirimu ! Kau telah menyakitinya", ucap Joonmyeon tajam sambil merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Kuharap kau telah menyesal dengan apa yang kau perbuat Kim Jongin", ucapnya (lagi) dengan penekannya di akhir kalimat.

* * *

Jongin sudah jarang dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Dan Joonmyeon sekarang yang menggantikan posisinya. Lalu akhir – akhir ini Kyungsoo sering absensi sekolah entah Jongin tidak tahu karena apa.

Yang jelas Kyungsoo terkena penyakit kanker.

Kanker darah.

Dan kanker itu tidak bisa di sembuhkan

Oke, dan yang mengetahui Kyungsoo terkena penyakit kanker hanya sahabat terbaiknya Joonmyeon.

Memang pernah suatu ketika Kyungsoo pingsan saat mengikuti upacara bendera saat itu.

Dan sejak itu, Kyungsoo jarang sekali masuk sekolah, ataupun mengikuti upacara, olahraga, di karenakan Kyungsoo terkena penyakit kanker.

* * *

"Yoseobo"

"Hyung ini aku, Jongin"

"Oh, ada apa ?"

"Kenapa hyung jarang masuk sekolah ? Selalu absen ?"

"Aku ada urusan"

"Pentingkah urusan itu ? Sampai Kyungsoo hyung tidak masuk ?"

"Nde"

"Hyung sakit ? Hyung baik – baik saja kan ?"

"Nde"

"Hyung, kalau hyung butuh bantuan telfon aku nde"

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku khawatir denganmu hyung"

"Jo – Jongin"

"Nde hyung ?"

"Kau kan masih punya Krys-"

"Aku putus dengannya hyung"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku masih mencintaimu"

"Hyung"

"Nde"

"Apakah hyung mau memaafkanku ?"

"Sebelum kau meminta maaf aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Benarkah ? Gomawo hyung"

"Nde cheonma"

* * *

"Kyungsoo, kau yakin untuk masuk sekolah ?", tanya nyonya D.O dengan cemas. Nyonya D.O sangat cemas karena putra semata wayangnya ingin masuk sekolah, terlebih dengan keadaannya yang sudah pucat, rambutnya yang tidak sehalus sebelum ia sakit.

"Nde, eomma bisa mengantarkun kan ?", Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria menatap eommanya.

Nyonya D.O menghela nafas, "Nde, ayo sekarang ke garasi".

* * *

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau masuk sekolah ? Bukankah penyakitmu semakin parah ?", ujar Joonmyeon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin, dokter bilang umurku tinggal dua hari lagi", jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Oh my god, Kyungsoo", Joonmyeon mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sudah hyung jangan sedih, Kyungsoo berterimakasih sama hyung sudah mau jadi sahabat terbaik Kyungsoo", Kyungsoo memeluk Joonmyeon yang masih menangis mengetahui sahabatnya akan pergi.

"Jongin, jika aku tidak ada jaga di rimu baik – baik nde", ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berjalan ke arahnya dengan keadaan cemas.

"Hyung baik – baik saja kan ? Hyung sakit apa ?", tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Aku baik – baik saja, hanya kelelahan", jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, kejadian tadi benar – benar membuatku cemas", ujar Jongin masih dengan ekspresi cemas nya.

Dan yang membuat Jongin cemas adalah.

"_Hei, Sehun ! Lihatlah kenapa banyak siswa yang berkerumun di kantin ?", tanya Jongin sambil memakan sandwich nya di taman sekolah._

"_Entah, coba kita lihat", ajak Sehun beranjak dari duduknya sambil merapikan bajunya yang sedikit compang – camping. _

_Dan di saat mereka telah datang di kantin, terlihat petugas UKS membopong seorang siswa yang ternyata adalah _

_D.O Kyungsoo_

_Jongin yang melihat segera berlari kearah UKS, dan setiba di UKS Jongin tidak di perbolehkan masuk._

"Kalau begitu hyung, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang", Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, di genggamnya tangan mungil itu.

"Jongin", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghentikan aktivitas berjalannya.

"Nde", Jongin menatapnya, sangat lekat.

"Besok hari minggu, kau mau menemaniku jalan – jalan ?", ajak Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam, Kyungsoo menunduk ia berfikir bahwa Jongin pasti menolaknya. Tetapi, sebaliknya Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Nde, dengan senang hati hyung", jawab Jongin dengan tersenyum. Kyungsoo senang mendengarnya.

"Jongin, bisakah kau menunduk sebentar ?".

"Ne hyung".

CHUP ~

"Gomawo".

"Yakk ~ hyung ! Mau kemana kau ?".

* * *

Hari Minggu .

Bisa dikatakan hari terakhir Kyungsoo berada di bumi.

Berdandan sempurna, itulah yang sedang di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Selesai berdandan, Kyungsoo turun dari tangga dengan hati ceria. Nyonya D.O mentapnya, ia beranjak dari kursi makan lalu menuju ke anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Kyungsoo"

"Nde"

"Mau kemana ?"

"Jalan – jalan pagi"

"Sama siapa ?"

"Teman eomma"

"Jangan lama – lama nde"

"Eomma"

"Nde"

"Saranghaeyeo"

Kyungsoo memeluk eomma nya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Eommanya menangis sekencang – kencangnya. Mengetahui bahwa putra nya ini akan di ambil.

"Udah nde, eomma entar eomma gak cantik lagi", ucap Kyungsoo sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mata yang berada di wajah eommanya.

**TINGTONG**

"Kyungsoo, itu temanmu. Cepat temui dia".

* * *

Duduk di kursi mobil yang empuk, bernyanyi lalu lalang sembara menatap arah dari luar jendela. Kyungsoo merasa terlahir kembali.

Dipandangnya Jongin yang sedang focus terhadap kendali mobilnya itu. Kyungsoo senang Jongin sudah mau kembali padanya, walaupun hanya hingga besok saja nyawanya berada di dunia ini.

Maka, kali ini saja Kyungsoo ingin bersama Jongin. Ingin membuat Jongin bahagia.

"Hyung, kita sudah sampai".

* * *

"Jongin –ah, aku ingin itu", ucap Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk sebuah gula kapas, berwarna sotf pink yang sudah di kemas dan di gantung seperti balon. Dari menatapnya saja, rasanya sudah ingin memakannya.

"Nde hyung", jawab Jongin. "Paman, gula kapasnya satu, yang berwarna pink". Lanjutnya.

Setelah membayarnya, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo melahapnya. Karena ukurannya yang besar, wajah Kyungsoo tenggelam olehnya. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jongin, kau bisa membantuku", ucap Kyungsoo di tengah aktivitas 'makan' nya. "Nde hyung". Jongin berjongkok serendah Kyungsoo. "Bantu aku, memakannya".

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. "Kalau hyung ingin aku membantu memakan gula kapas, kita duduk dulu nde". Jongin merampas tangkai gula kapas dari gengaman Kyungsoo. Ia menggandeng Kyungsoo sembari duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Lihatlah wajahmu hyung, penuh permen. Wajahmu bertambah manis jika begitu", goda Jongin sembari memakan gula kapas. "Jangan gombal ! Ini lengket sekali". Keluh Kyungsoo. "Lengket ya, aku akan membeli air putih di sana nde. Nanti kita bantu bersihkan wajahmu. Tunggu di sini hyung".

Sendirian, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin yang sedang bercakap – cakap dengan salah satu penjual minuman di sebrangnya. Ia tersenyum, Kyungsoo senang ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin hingga malam nanti.

Ia melirik jam nya.

10.30

Berarti waktu yang tersisa masih banyak. Hanya dalam hitungan jam

* * *

"Hyung, baik – baik saja ?", rautan cemas terlihat di muka Jongin saat itu. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat, dan ia ingin Kyungsoo segera menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hyung, lihat hidungmu berdarah", Jongin mengambil tisu di kantong jaketnya. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan seluruh darah yang ada hidung Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku saja", alih – alih Kyungsoo mengambil tisu yang ada di tangan Jongin.

"Hyung", ucap Jongin lirih tapi Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya. "Nde ?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau, berlebihan ! Aku baik – baik saja", ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yakk ~ Hyung ! Jangan seperti itu ! Aku ingin menerkammu jika kau terus seperti itu".

"MWO ! Dasar mesum !".

* * *

Kali ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berada di dalam toko kecil nan mungil yang berada di tengah jalan Seoul.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki toko itu.

Sebuah toko yang di dalamnya banyak sekali souvernir yang indah, munkin jika kalian melihatnya akan bingung harus membeli salah satu yang mana.

Tapi, mata bulat Kyungsoo sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Sebuah kalung, dengan bandul berwarna putih. Dan yang di kaitkan di bandul itu adalah sebuah hiasan bulat menyerupai bulan. Hiasan itu bisa di buka dan di dalamnya bisa di isi sebuah foto.

"Jadi hyung akan membeli kalung itu ? Untuk siapa ?", tanya Jongin heran.

"Untuk Joonmyeon, maybe", jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

Jongin yang tadinya heran dan berharap kalung itu di berikan padanya. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Anio, ini untukmu", ujar Kyungsoo sambil menampakkan senyum terindahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin membelikan hyung ini", ucap Jongin sambil mengambil miniatur kartun pororo.

"Yak ! Maksudmu apa !", jitakan melayang di kepala Jongin.

"Karena hyung terlihat seperti pororo maka, aku ingin hyung menyimpannya untukku", Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Oke".

* * *

"Jongin terimakasih telah menemaniku", ucap Kyungsoo sembari memeluk Jongin.

"Nde hyung", dielusnya rambut Kyungsoo dengan perasaan cinta.

"Kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan terbang jauh dari sini", Kyungsoo menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan Jongin. "Bukan pergi, tetapi terbang menggunakan sayapku", lanjutnya.

Jongin hanya diam, dia masih tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, aku ingin kau menyimpan ini untukku nde", di lepasnya pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil kalung yang ia beli tadi. Tetapi, sekarang sudah ada fotonya di dalam kalung itu.

Jongin mengangguk, ia juga memberikan miniatur pororo yang ia beli tadi. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berkata. "Gomawo".

Di saat itu, air mata Kyungsoo mengalir sederas – derasnya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin.

Bukan memeluk, tetapi Kyungsoo berjinjit agar mereka sejajar.

CHUP ~

Kecupan ringan, manis, nan sedih ia berikan kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo ingin Jongin mengerti bahwa nyawanya akan di panggil besok.

"Hy – Hyung".

* * *

Esoknya, Jongin bangun dengan sedih. Bagaimana tidak, di kelas ia hanya diam memandangi lorong. Berharap malaikat mungilnya 'Kyungsoo' datang ke sekolah.

Tetapi,

Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Ia mendapat kabar bahwa :

_Seorang murid bernama D.O Kyungsoo telah meninggal karena mengidam kanker darah. Stadium 4B _

Air matanya keluar.

Perlahan tapi pasti.

Jongin masih dalam keadaan syok, ia mencerna kata – kata Kyungsoo kemarin.

"_Kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan terbang jauh dari sini", "Bukan pergi, tetapi terbang menggunakan sayapku"._

Jongin sekarang mengerti yang di maksudkan terbang, yaitu pergi untuk di panggil selama – lamanya.

Pulang sekolah, dengan cepat Jongin mengajak Sehun dan Joonmyeon untuk berziarah ke makam Kyungsoo. Di perjalanan Jongin tak banyak biccara. Jongin hanya menatap foto yang ada di kalung pemberian Kyungsoo.

Tak terbayang di pikiran Jongin selama ini bahwa pada akhirnya kisah cintanya berujung pada 'sad ending'.

Menyesal.

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

Jongin menyesal, dulunya ia besumpah bahwa akan selalu di samping Kyungsoo.

Tetapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya ia terpikat oleh Krystal Jung.

Dan di saat ia ingin kembala pada Kyungsoo, ia tidak mengerti bahwa namja malaikatnya telah mengidam penyakit berbahaya.

Betapa sadarnya ia bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo tertekan.

_Nasi telah menjadi bubur, _itu yang mendripsikan keadaan Jongin.

Penyesalan selalu di akhir.

Dan Jongin tahu itu.

* * *

"Kyungsoo hyung", jongin berjongkok memberikan buket bunga di makam Kyungsoo. "Hyung kenapa selama ini kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau sakit ?", matanya mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Hyung maafkan aku jika aku punya banyak salah nde , aku menyesal dengan perbuatanku hyung", mata Jongin sudah tidak bisa menampung jumlah air yang ia keluarkan.

Menangis.

"Hy –Hyung, kau … hiks… hiks… akan masuk surga".

"Hyung, ka – kau pernah bicara… hiks… tentag sayap bukan…hiks…hiks… ? Sayapmu pasti…hik indah nantinya di sana".

"Hyung, jika…hiks.. di sana. Hyung…hiks…hiks… harus mengingatku ! Oke".

"Hyung, aku…hiks… tidak tahan….hiks…hiks dengan ini…hiks…hiks semua".

Dengan cepat di peluknya nisan Kyungsoo sembari menangis. Menumpahkan penyesalan yang ia perbuat.

"Jongin, ayo pulang", ucap Sehun lirih. Joonmyeon hanya mematung melihat honbae – honbae nya yang sedang di landa kesedihan. Terutama Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukan terhadap nisan Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Kyungsoo hyung, berbahagia lah disana. Aku pulang dulu nde".

"Annyeong".

* * *

**FIN / END**

**Wahh akhirnya author bisa juga selesaiin ini ff :D**

**Jarang banget loh author sekarang bisa nulis FF #hehehe**

**Gimana readers ? Suka gak ? **

**Kalau fell hurt nya kurang wow, mian nde soalx ini ff hurt buatan author yang pertama **

**Annyeong ~**


End file.
